How to Propose the Right Way
by Ilypikachuu
Summary: Black decides it's time for him to propose to White, now that he's comfortable with her. But he wants it to be so perfect. Using a book he bought on "ways to propose" and getting advice from the male dex-holders should be efficient enough... right? {Agencyshipping, some Corruptedshipping. Hints of Mangaquestshipping, Franticshipping & other shippings} ONE-SHOT.


A/N **— **This is probably my longest one-shot ever. Plus, it's my first Corruptedshipping &amp; Agencyshipping one-shot (or story that mainly revolves around them), so wish me luck cause I'm gonna need it with all the grammar mistakes that'll be in here XD Well anyways, read on and hope you enjoy it :)

Disclaimer **— **I do not own Pokespe or any of its characters.

* * *

How to Propose the Right Way

* * *

At the time, Black was clueless. Not even Musha could help him.

Now that he's getting comfortable with White and his dream is accomplished, he wants to propose to her, but he didn't know how. After researching in books, he realizes that those ways won't work on her. And just in case, he tried it out.

* * *

**How to Propose: Technique #1 — Invite her to a fancy restaurant with a violin player. Catch everyone's attention, then propose to her. There's no way she could refuse with so many people staring. Plus, the effort is too much to turn down.**

"Wow, this is really nice, Black," White commented, looking around and admiring the restaurant. "But isn't this kinda expensive though? I'll pay for it since you paid for the last one."

Black waved his hands to wave the thought off. "No, it's fine, Prez. I was the one who invited you in the first place," he said, stopping her. "So, how do you like the music?"

"Music?" White tilted her head in confusion, wondering what he meant.

"Oh shoot, I forgot," Black whispered inaudible to himself, remembering that he had to signal the violin player over. He spotted the violin player he had hired, and when White was looking the other way, he did a strange signal with his hands.

The violin player he had hired— an old man with appearance similar to a butler walked over to their table. Pushing his small eye glasses up, he began to serenade the two.

"Wow, this music is really good," Black commented, hoping White would notice. He partially cursed himself inside his head when he had forgot. His mind was too filled of making it perfect that he had forgot about other essential things.

White nodded, agreeing. Afterwards, she dug in her purse to get something.

Black arched an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"What I usually do," she replied.

Once the song was over, she applauded for him then rose from her seat, surprising Black and the old man. Bending over and bowing at him, she held out a card. "Hi, I am the BW agency manager," she straightened her back, "and I think you're a really talented player! If you have any events you want me to sponsor, please contact me!"

The old man awkwardly thanked her and took the card from her, wondering what he should do next. He glanced at Black, whose mind was too filled of thinking of ways to catch everyone's attention.

Out of nowhere, his musharna flashed out of the pokeball, then landed its mouth on his head. White; a person who is used to the strange scene tilted her head, confused why he was overthinking things. The old man, however, freaked out, thinking the Pokémon was eating his head.

_If you're eaten, then I won't get paid!_ the old man thought, panicking. Over instinct, he tried to hit the Pokémon off his head with the closest thing to him. His violin.

Unfortunately for Black, Musha was done eating his dreams and had just flew off his head.

**... 0o0o0o0 ...**

In the end, the old man kept hitting him with his eyes shut together, afraid of the Pokémon. And Black ended up with an ice pack on his head, and a black eye. That was when he realize that type proposal won't work. If he had tried it again, it would only bring him bad memories.

* * *

**How to Propose: Technique #2 — Bring her to a casual place this time instead, then put the ring in her food. When she finds it, get on your knees and propose. She gets food and a ring. She'll definitely say yes.**

"Wow, two hangouts in a month? That's a new record, Black," White said, sipping her water afterwards. She sat across Black in the pizza restaurant he chose.

Black only chose this restaurant because the book said a casual place, and most places that he knew were pretty extravagant. Even the cafés he knew were pretty classy, and fancy. Also, because of the last place plus the ring he bought her, his wallet was thinning, and he needed to save up for the wedding if she actually said yes. Being the Unova champion wasn't paying much either.

"Well this is less classy, and I wanted to try out the two restaurants. Plus, you're busy than ever and I think you deserve a treat," Black said smoothly.

White felt her cheeks rose up. "Aw thank you! You are the sweetest! So how's it like being Unova's champion? Pretty exciting, huh?" She reached across the table, and punched his shoulder playfully.

"Yeah, but it gets kind of tiring because a lot of random people show up at your front door. The other day, my mom smacked one of them with a broom because she thought he was some sort of thief," he told her, making her burst into laughter.

White wiped a tear, regaining herself. "Well it's good that we went out of the region and went to a restaurant in Hoenn instead," she said. "Hey, after this, you want to go visit our seniors? I haven't seen them since their wedding seven months ago."

Black smiled and nodded. "That sounds nic**— **Oh, the pizza's here," he said, noticing the waiter approaching their table with a large round pan in his hands. The two backed up so that the waiter could carefully place the large pizza on their table. While placing the pizza, the waiter looked at him with the corner of his eye and winked, indicating that he put the ring in the pizza like Black asked them to. Black winked back when White's eyes were adverted onto the pizza.

"Have a nice meal, and good luck," the waiter said before leaving the two.

White raised an eyebrow. "Good luck for what?"

Black fake laughed, trying to cover it up. "He probably meant good luck... on eating this large pizza. Hope you have a big appetite," he said, smiling at her nervously.

He scanned the pizza, trying to find it. The slice closest to her had the ring. You could even see the diamond stick out of the cheese. He grinned, waiting for her to catch it.

She shrugged her shoulders, and left the subject. Clasping her hands together, she said, "Well thank you for the food!" And with that, she didn't hesitate to dig in. She grabbed the slice closest to her, and without looking at it properly, she shoved it in her mouth.

Black's eyes widened as he reached his arm across the table and yelled, "No!"

White arched an eyebrow at him then placed the pizza down. Wiping her mouth neatly, she was about to say something, but her mouth was full. She raised her index finger to tell Black to wait for her to finish eating it while he tried to stop her.

But it was too late.

The brunette tried to swallow the pizza, but the ring was too big for her throat.

"Prez!" Black shouted, and got up from his seat to help her. He was about to wrap his arms around her stomach like one should do when one chokes (like in the movies he saw the other day), but White slapped his arms away, and started to chug the water down her throat forcefully.

It was pretty quick too. Because in one second, she had already swallowed the ring, making Black shatter into pieces inside.

**... 0o0o0o0 ...**

After he dropped her back in Unova (and begging her not to go to the doctors office to check it out until a month passed; not wanting her to find out what she ate until after he finished proposing her), he went to a jewelry store to buy a new ring with his wallet gradually thinning again.

* * *

**How to Propose: Technique #3 — Do a scavenger hunt. Make the last note, "Will you marry me?" It's supposed to be cute, fluffy, and unique. Apart from getting it out of this book, of course.**

Black couldn't wait for the moment. She was one note away from finding the last note that led her to his proposal, and he was getting excited and anxious.

Pulling out a scavenger hunt to celebrate "Unova Dex-Holder Day" (which he made up on the spot), he, White, Rakutsu, and Faitsu gathered together to the Pinwheel Forest. The two female Unova dex-holders believed it, and were happily finishing it, unknown to them that Black was about to propose. Rakutsu, on the other hand, knew about the idea since he was pretty sharp, and Black was forced to tell told him when he denied to come.

"I can't believe they fell for this," Rakutsu mumbled, crossing his arms and watching the girls run around the forest for notes. "I swear, this is the most cliché way to propose. You should be a man, and tell her straight up."

"I will, when I get on my knee and give her the ring," Black defended. "And this is not cliché. I bet not many people would think of this."

"Yeah, but I still don't think this is the right way," Rakutsu said. "But... I guess I shouldn't care. It's not my business anyways. Plus, I got to hang out with Faitsu for the weekend."

"So... are you guys cool or something?" Black inquired.

"Yeah, we're getting a bit closer now, getting together once every two months. But we're not dating, and we're not even thinking about _getting married_," Rakutsu replied. "Speaking of which, why are you**—**"

"Rakutsu!" Faitsu came running over towards the two; White trailing behind.

The brunette gave her his sweet smile. "What's up, Faitsu?"

"We need help finding the treasure. We've been looking for thirty minutes, and we couldn't find it at all! Since you're an Interpol police and is good at finding out mysteries, you could help us find the prize!" Faitsu begged. "We can't ask Black because he's the one who hid the notes."

"Uh... okay," Rakutsu said reluctantly, glancing at Black, who smiled in return. "What's the hint?" White caught up to them, and handed the recent piece of paper they found.

Rakutsu read the paper out loud, "This is the last note. The hint to the treasure is that the treasure is bulletproof without the bullet. The simipour sign smacks it around, but it's fine unlike a human." He sweatdropped then looked at Black. "Dude, this hint makes no sense at all."

"I rushed this scavenger hunt, okay?" Black said to Rakutsu quietly, earning looks from the girls. He yanked his collar, and whispered quieter, "Make them check the river. It's there between the rocks."

Rakutsu pulled away, then thought about how the hint concerned the river. _Ah._ Now he got it. The simipour sign represent water, and bulletproof without bullet meant proof. Together they meant "waterproof". And the human thing meant that unlike normal humans, it wouldn't get wrinkly since it's waterproof, probably covered in plastic.

"If you wanted her to find it quickly, then you should've made it easier," Rakutsu whispered-scolded.

"Just go find it!" Black shouted at him. Turning to the girls, he continued, "This guy told me that he found it."

The girls weren't fooled though. Those two boys were doing something strange and White and Faitsu knew it, but they went along with it anyways.

Everyone followed Rakutsu to the riverside, where they found a capsule hiding behind a rock in the middle of the river stream, which had a fast current.

"Ah! There it is!" Faitsu exclaimed. She started to untie her sneakers and tossed them off, getting ready to walk through it and get the capsule since there weren't any big rocks to step on. But Rakutsu stopped her by putting his arm out to block her.

"I can't allow a lady to get wet," he said, doing the same action.

Faitsu puffed her cheeks. "I thought you dropped that gentleman act when I found out your identity," she pouted.

"I'm a gentleman, inside and out." Rakutsu shrugged. "Plus the river isn't that deep, so it's fine." And with that, he entered the raging river stream and bent down to grab the capsule. _The note is probably inside the capsule._

After he successfully grabbed the capsule, he went back to the grass where the others were. White hastily urged him to open it, but before he could, he bent down to put on his shoes first. Black decided to let him finish before snatching it away and giving it to White. Unfortunately, Faitsu was impatient, and she took it off the ground before Black could get to it.

"I can't wait anymore! I'm opening it," she announced, pressing the button to open the capsule.

"NOOOO!" Black yelled, reaching out to it. He stopped when Faitsu found the note inside the capsule and read it out loud, "Will you marry me?" White was over her shoulder, reading the note as well.

Immediately, she raised an eyebrow, and moved the capsule out of the way to see Black; who was stunned, and Rakutsu; who was on his knees, tying his shoes. Sure he might be on his knees, but it's not like he did it on purpose. _It must've been an accident_, she thought. There even wasn't any rings in the capsule, so there was no way that it was a proposal.

"Faitsu! There's a sewaddle behind you!" White screamed, startled. Faitsu, being the person who gets freaked out by loud noises, jumped up in surprise, and ran behind the manager, tossing the capsule onto the ground in the process. The sewaddle stared at her before waddling away.

Faitsu placed a hand on her chest. "I swear, I think my heart skipped a beat," she mumbled. She went to go picked up the capsule again, but she froze in her tracks when she saw a diamond ring tumble out of the box, visibly. Immediately, her legs started to shake, and her face turned beet red. _Oh my Lord N! It was a proposal!,_ she freaked out inside.

White clasped her hands together, and fangirled inside when she followed Faitsu's gaze. "This is so adorable~!" she gushed. "I didn't even know you guys were dating!"

"Eh?" Black and Rakutsu was confused of the situation.

"U-Um..." Faitsu started, fiddling around her fingers, nervously. "S-Sorry Rakutsu, b-but I don't want to marry you."

Suddenly Rakutsu felt a huge stone drop on his head, shocked. Sure he didn't want to marry her or anything, but being rejected just like that was so awkward. Black, on the other hand, wanted to laugh at the scene, but he couldn't since his proposal to White failed once again.

"I-I mean we haven't even dated!" Faitsu stuttered. "But um.. you want to go out instead?" She asked that question very fast.

Rakutsu smiled and stood up, feeling a tad better. "I would love that," he said sweetly, making Faitsu's face go even more redder. White cheered, and congratulated them, and Black smiled, and watched the scene; happy for them as well. That is, until he remembered his predicament again. He facepalmed once he realized he had failed once again.

**... 0o0o0o0 ...**

Flipping through the book at home, he tried to find more decent ways to propose to her, but no avail. The other proposals were a bit ridiculous. One included him in a chicken suit, another was him jumping off the bridge with a parachute. Seeing that the biggest Unova bridge is over water, he found that one _hurtful or painful_. Especially since he couldn't swim with a parachute clinging to him and the water Pokémon attacking him in the water.

Black sighed. This was getting nowhere. And worst of all, he had only one page to rely on. Before he read the last page, he started praying, hoping that the last technique would be decent since it was his last chance. Afterwards, he braced himself and flipped the page, preparing for the worst. He immediately read it**—**

**How to Propose: The Last Page — If any of these methods don't work for you, purchase the book #2: "Proposal Techniques in a Bigger Way". Bring this book at the cash register, and you will get the next book 10 cents off. You will save a lot! Thank you for your purchase, and we hope this helps you!**

Black's eye twitched. Quickly, he got the book and chucked it out the window.

* * *

After three attempts, Black gave up on that book and decided to get advice from people he knew. Since they're all married and their marriages seem successful, they should be experts on it. Plus, they were pretty old, and they should be wise. So, he brought up the subject at the next male dex-holder meeting.

"What?! You and White are going steady?" Red exclaimed, looking at the boy with wide eyes.

Him, Black, and the other three male dex-holders; Gold, Green, and Ruby were gathered in the pizza restaurant he took White to in 'technique #2'. Silver was absent because he was on a date with some girl name Lyra, Emerald left the place when he heard Black brought up the subject of marriage, and Diamond (who was sulking on missing out on free food, courtesy of Green, or as Gold told him) and Pearl had a comedy gig. Rakutsu, the newest and closest dex-holder to Black, was probably out somewhere arresting someone, or he didn't want to attend because he rather do something else.

"How'd it go?" Ruby asked, sipping on his clear, crystal water.

"No, no, no. She didn't give me an answer yet, because I haven't asked her. That's why I need your advice seniors," Black explained, motioning them to continue the conversation by replying to his request.

Red scratched his cheek and smiled sheepishly with a half clueless look. "Well, I don't think I can help you. I propose to Yellow in a kind of... strange way," he said.

"When she was sick, he cooked her ramen and inside the ramen wrapper was 'will you marry me?'," Green told the story in a exciting, but not as exciting voice. It was similar to a fake sarcastic one.

Everyone but Green (who admitted the story) arched an eyebrow at the Kanto champion. "Really?" Gold inquired for the three.

"Hey, at least she said 'yes'," Red defended. "Also, speaking of which, how did you propose to Crys, Gold? You never told us."

"I put the ring in her food," Gold replied.

Black groaned, remembering proposal #2 in the book he bought. "I already tried that," he said, waving it off. Red asked how it went, and the brunette would only shutter at the memory and told his senior not to ask or bring up the horrible subject. Ever again.

"Hey, how'd you and Sapphire-sempai get married?" Black asked Ruby, changing the subject. Knowing him, he would do it in a spectacular way or something, so he was really was curious on how the boy did it. And also, knowing White, she would love spectacular shows because she admires theater and show business very much.

"Oh, I didn't propose," Ruby replied.

Gold raised an eyebrow again. "I thought you guys were married? Who's wedding did I sleep at then?" Everyone sweat dropped when they heard that Gold slept at one of their weddings.

Ruby continued, "Sapph propose to me, so I don't know ways to do it. But if you want to know how she propose to me, she entered a contest and performed in it, wearing a costume made by me."

"How is that proposing...?" Green asked.

"After she finished, she got on her knees, showed me a beautiful ring, then propose to me," Ruby finished. "It was simply beautiful."

"You guys... have different characters," Black stated.

"Well guess that explains why you have a gardivoir and she has a gallade. She's like the man and you're the housewife in the relationship," Gold said.

"I don't know if I should take that as an offense or not," Ruby mumbled.

"Guys!" Black shouted, catching their attention and stopping their conversation. "Sorry. I don't want to be rude, but I really need a proposal idea! I hate waiting _and_ screwing up."

He would ask his (probably only sane) senior; Green, but when his and Blue's wedding came, everyone asked for the proposal curiously, but he denied to tell. In the end, anybody who asked was banned at their wedding, much to Blue's dismay. But she was okay with it since she was in a happy mood at the time. Now, anybody who asked would get Green's fist in their face, so Black decided to_ not_ ask him.

"Dude. If the food thing doesn't work, it was never meant to be," Gold said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey! Me and Yellow, and Ruby and Sapph ended up good without it!" Red defended.

"But wouldn't the ring get really dirty and greasy if it goes into food?" Ruby reasoned, slightly grimacing. Black groaned again, knowing that he wouldn't get anywhere. Green, next to him, just sipped his black coffee quietly, watching the male dex-holders bicker like idiots.

* * *

He might've felt a tiny bit discouraged, but still, there was no way he was going to give up.

Black and White laid on a hill, hanging out a month after the scavenger hunt. When the two used to hang out on their journey, they would relax there for a moment. Black wanted to relive the memory again, so he told her to meet up with him.

"I feel like everything is off my chest when I'm out here," White said slowly and lightly, enjoying the moment.

"Yeah, I guess I could agree with you," he mumbled.

"You know... we haven't sat out like this since we were on our journey," she said, smiling at the memory. "Well except it was kind of different..."

"What's different?" Black asked, now staring at her.

White sat up from her seat, and smiled at him. "It's just, last time, you shouted your goal of being the Unova champion. But now that you finished your goal, you stopped shouting, y'know?" she replied.

Her words repeated in his mind. Finished goal... finished goal... shouted your goal... _That's it!_ he thought, an idea popping in his head. He rose up from his seat and cuffed his hands around his mouth, making White arched an eyebrow, curious of what he was going to yell.

"I WILL MARRY WHITE TOUKO!" he shouted into the distance.

When he turned to look at her reaction, she was beet red just like Faitsu the other day. But instead of being stiff, she grinned. She stood up from her seat and tackled him into a hug.

"Oh my gosh, yes! I want to marry you too!" she exclaimed happily, pecking him on the cheek. After they let go, Black dug inside his pocket, and took out the diamond ring. When he had slid it on her finger, she examined it. For a second, her smile fell and she had a puzzled look on her face. "Hey Black, is it me, or does this look like the ring I swallowed last time?"

It was then that Black realized that it was passed a month since the last time. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he said, laughing nervously.

* * *

A/N **— **Okay first, I apologize that this was not fluffy at all XP I'm not good with kiss scenes, so I didn't go big on them. Second, I apologize for all the grammar mistakes. I wrote this on the spot for Easter XD Also, I'm sorry that I messed up their personalities. I'm not really familiar with them, or writing them. XP Also, them laying on a hill is a headcanon. I don't think any of them would relax, but instead, work on their dreams even more. They are the dreamers after all X3

**CREDITS TO VALKEYRIE'S SERVANT FOR HELPING ME COME UP WITH THE PROPOSAL BY THE WAY!**

But anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, and have a happy and safe Easter! Also, Happy Birthday to Dia yesterday! (To Diamond) I'm rooting for you to get together with Platinum, kid! XD


End file.
